Sky Country!
by animecutylover
Summary: Kagome is reborn as a country after she died in the final battle. She is a country that Sesshomaru rules. It's a land that is full of the supernatural and demons of all kinds, lives there. The land is up in the sky, so it's a Sky Country. This is a mix between drabble style and regular story style. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first Hetalia crossover, so please tell me what you think in your review! ^~^

* * *

><p>In one of the rooms in a majestic white castle, two figures could be seen. One of the figures is a man with long silver hair. The other figure is a young girl who seems to be 10 years old, with black hair and silver and blue highlights.<p>

"Miko. This Sesshomaru is your 'boss' as you were reborn as a country."

"Fluffy-nii-sama, what's my name as a country?" Asked the girl.

"..."

"Can I be called 'Neko land'?" Pleaded the girl, now known as a country.

"Miko, you should know that this country is not a land ruled by those felines. This is a proud country ruled by this Sesshomaru. Although this land is an unified land, with all kinds of demons, basically all the supernatural beings." Sesshomaru explained, with a hint of disgust towards the felines.(he's a dog demon)

"Then, what's my name as a country?" Asked the girl, again.

"United Country of the Supernatural. Shortened would be UCS."

"That is a bad name. The shortened one, anyways." The girl said.

"Or, 'Haru,' meaning Spring. It is a wonderful name for you as a country. This country is beautiful, like when spring comes, so this Sesshomaru thinks it fits you." Sesshomaru said.

"Ooh. I like this name better! I think I'll use it." Kagome said, quite excitedly.

~Meanwhile, at a world conference meeting at America's place~

It was loud.

England and France was fighting again. They were calling each other names.

"You bloody git!" England said.

"What did you say?! You frog!" France got in his face and asked, quite angrily.

Russia was chuckling, but it seems that he scared most of the countries there with his dark aura.

China and Japan was chatting. Italy was saying "Ve~! Pasta~!" And Germany was annoyed at him.

Canada was playing with Kumojirou(his polar bear). Spain was being hit on the head by Romano(South Italy) and Romano was also cursing at him. Greece was sleeping, and Turkey was trying to bother him.

"Shut up!" America yelled as he banged his hands on the table, making a big crack in it.

Every country immediately shut up, because this was the first time that America was serious at a world conference meeting.

"Are you okay, America? Do you have a fever?" Asked England, while checking if America really had a fever.

"I'm fine. Now. Can we start this conference already?" America asked.

Every nation nodded their heads.

"My troops just recently found a big mass of land in the sky. From what they gathered, it seems that there's a civilization up there. It also seems like there's a new country there. I felt it. An aura just like ours. I don't know if the country is a 'he' or a 'she'. My troops are trying to gather that information right now." America said.

"So, you're saying zhat zhere's a vhole new country up zhere?" Germany asked, his accent clear as day.

"Yep." America answered.

"Ve~! Is there pretty ladies? And pasta?" Italy asked.

Germany bonked him on the head.

"Itai! Germany, what did you do that for?" Italy cried out and started to rub at the lump on his head.

*sigh* "Italy, zhere is no pasta zhere, at least I don't zhink zhere is, since it's a new country and all, with no cultural influence yet." Germany explained to the ever not-understandable-of-what-is-going-on Italy.

~Back to the Sky Country~

"Miko. There are more of your species out there. It's time to let the world know of your existence as a new country. Go meet them." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Hai, nii-san. I shall do it." Kagome said, while saluting him. Then she playfully marched off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2:<strong> I edited this a little. And thank you, Kira-Kira132, for this info that I needed! ^~^

I'm writing chapter 2 right now, and maybe I'll post it soon. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

~World Conference Meeting ~

It starting getting loud again, after America finished his explanation of this interesting new development about finding a new country that was located in the sky.

"How can a country float in the sky, aru?" China asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, China." America stated.

"Aiya!" China finally realized.

Japan, who sat next to him, just shook his head at the obvious.

America's smart phone rang then. He answered the call. "Hello."

"Alfred! We found a girl out here, she seems to want to go in." A voice answered.

"Send her in." America demanded.

"Okay. We're sending her in."

The call ended.

Soon after, a knock sounded at the door of the conference room.

England, ever the gentleman, answered it.

When England opened the door, there was no one there. "Hello?" England asked uncertainly.

Every country that was in the conference room was confused. Why was nobody there when there clearly was a knock at the door? This question was on every country's mind except America's.

"Don't be shy. Come in." America suddenly said. Every country had on a confused expression. Who was America talking to?

They found out the answer when a young woman, wearing a Victorian style dress, appeared at the doorway.

"N-nice to meet you." She stuttered out, while curtsying.

France went up to her and handed her a rose, that he got from somewhere. "Hello, Jolie dame! What's your name?" France asked, flirting with her right away.

"H-haru." The young woman said, shying away from France.

"You bloody frog! Stop flirting!" England demanded, quite angrily.

"Excuse him, my lady. Let me introduce myself. I'm Arthur Kirkland." England said.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur." She replied.

"I see you're here, Sky Country." America said.

The young woman turned her head towards where she heard the voice, and saw a blonde man with blue eyes, wearing glasses.

"H-hai. You must be America-san. Sesshomaru nii-san told me about you. And I'm glad that I got to meet you. My name is Haru, but my official name as a country is United Country of the Supernatural or UCS." The now known country answered.

"My human name is Kagome, which Japan-san should recognize, since my former life is a Japanese citizen." Kagome elaborated more.

"Now. Tell me, why is it that you can float in the sky?" America asked.

"Eto...How should I say this..." Kagome muttered thoughtfully.

"I'll just show you." Kagome finally decided.

A pair of wings appeared on her back. One side was dark purple, while the other was light pink.

*Gasp* All the countries had shocked expressions on their faces.

'It seems that it's their first time seeing this.' Kagome thought, while giggling.

"Why are your wings two different colors, Haru-chan?" Japan asked. (Japan is using Kagome's name as a country. Not the official name as a country though.)

"Japan-san, you should know about Naraku, right?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. He's the one that was causing my body to hurt." Japan answered, while a semi dark expression was on his face, remembering that specific painful memory.

Every European country, including America, was confused as to what they were talking about.

"Well, this dark purple wing represents Naraku's side and also the demons side. It's basically representing the dark side of me as a country." Kagome stated.

"Then, what does the light pink wing represent?" Japan asked, getting more curious by the second.

"This light pink wing represents me as a miko and all the priestesses. It's basically representing the other side of me as a country. Here's a card of my house, if you want to see what it looks like." Kagome gave Japan about 50 cards. Japan handed the cards around to each country. Some countries had to share though, since there was not enough cards.

On the cards were a picture of demons of all kinds and all the priestesses standing together for taking this picture, and in the background was a beautiful land, filled with Mother Nature. There were waterfalls, rainbows, trees of all kinds, flowers of all kinds, and all the other nature stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm going to stop here. Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter, in your reviews~! ;)


End file.
